civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Toastadel
General Information Toastadel was founded by derek8301, ryanpenguin17, and ARubixCube. The town was named after a Rabbit that was found at the server spawn, and this rabbit was named Toast. Inside of the Town Hall, Toastadel is run by the Council which is comprised of all three of the town founders. Also Toastadel is the capital of the Union of Toastadel. History 2017- Founding The Founding Age saw the construction of the first toastadel and the design of some of the most ambitious construction projects in the town's history. August: * toastadel is founded by Mayor Derek8301. * Fluck & Cluck is formed by bluemh. * toastadel's first outpost is founded. * toastadel is raided and flagged with substantial damage to Mayor Derek8301's house and ryanpenguin17's farm by Hiterisinnocent and iTylerthecreator, former players from Welzin. The town was reclaimed before more damage was done. * toastadel is founded at a different location and the town is renamed to Toastadel. * Toastadel joins the nation of Great Amnem. * The inner wall of Toastadel is finished. * Toastadel is re-founded for a second time after the server restarted. September: *Town Hall construction is completed. *MadPepper joins the town making him Toastadel's fifth citizen. October: * Toastadel's Wall is completed; it now encompasses the whole town. November: * Toastadel Public Library construction begins. December: * The Western Gate of the Toastadel Wall is completed. 2018- Age of Uncertainty 2018 was the Golden Age of Toastadel and the most prosperous incarnation of the town was primarily seen during this year. The walls were never thicker, the Town Hall never grander, and the Veil never vaster than during this time in history. This year saw the end of the Toastadel's nation-less status and the formation of the Union. Eventually the server was reset and the last Toastadel rose and fell in the most turbulent time in recent history. January: * Arcadia's renovation is finished and planting begins. February: * Arcadia Spire's construction is complete. * Library street's construction is finished and now the Toastadel Public Library and the Southern gate connect to Toastadel center. March: * Nothing happened April: * Due to a roll back all of February's accomplishments were redone. * Toastadel Council connives for the first time in months and create the UnionofToastadel to finally bring an end to Toastadel's nation-less status. * Port Authority's restoration begins. May: * Port Authority Administrative building is completed June: * Inactivity July: * Inactivity August: * Due to a restart of the server Toastadel is re-founded for a third time. * Town outposts Ellis Island, Arcadia, Port Authority & The Pit are all gone. * The one year anniversary of Toastadel's founding is celebrated. September: * The Jupiterz walls are completed. * Construction of the Town hall begins * Toastadel is ransacked by Nexus forces while Council member ARubixCube was alone. All of the towns houses were blown up and valuables pillaged. Old Toastadel now lays abandoned. November: * Plans are made to remake Toastadel in a different location. These plans fall though and the Council never convenes again. December: * Inactivity 2019- Abandonment The Council lost its resolve and the town never re-founded, Toastadel is dead. January: * Inactivity February: * Inactivity March: * Inactivity * Toast the rabbit is found at the server spawn. Once thought dead the most revered icon of the Toastadelites lives on giving life to the legacy of Toastadel. Category:Towns Category:Towns